


Cuts My Security

by petersfeather



Series: Found Family [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hopper - Freeform, Billy has a family and i need everyone to know it, Billy's a son and he's ECSTATIC, Dad Hopper, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, canon is trash sorry bout it, his family is everyone except for Neil and Susan, k thanks bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersfeather/pseuds/petersfeather
Summary: "Okay can we get more hopper calling billy son or my boy cause ugh billy having a stable parent who love him is everything!!"~~~“This is my boy, Billy.” to which Billy gets red and shoves his fists in his pockets and jabs Hop with his elbow because he doesn’t know how to properly react to that.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Series: Found Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534922
Comments: 13
Kudos: 349





	1. You Got It Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello dears! 
> 
> **PREFACE:** This series is full of a bunch of asks from my blog [@okaybutlikeimagine](https://okaybutlikeimagine.tumblr.com/) where lots of lovely and gorgeous people have decided they like my writing enough to ask me to write things! So these works are going to be pretty casual and pretty random! (I'm trying to take out the shorthand but I might miss some). I might also add some content/polish some stuff up on here. So just be aware of that! **These are not full blown fics**, these are ficlets at best, but really they're just responses to asks on Tumblr. I was asked to post these all in one place here on AO3 for following and bookmarking reasons, which is why I'm doing this! **If you're JUST here to read full blown fics and not little ficlets like this, then sorry but this might not be for you!**
> 
> This prompt has a couple of random spin-offs that I'll post here when I get to them! 
> 
> Prompt is in the summary! ♥ Enjoy this very short nonsense! 
> 
> (title of chapter and fic from Sunglasses at Night - Corey Hart)

I love Billy starting to naturally call Hop “Dad” but hOP CALLING BILLY “SON”/”MY BOY” ♥

Hop calls Billy “son” when he’s showing him some extra care.

Like when Billy is up late watching TV bc he’s an Understimulated Child and the noise and moving colors help calm his nerves. So Hop comes home late to see Billy dozing off on the couch, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and his head lolled over and his mouth open in sleep and Hop walks over and gently shakes his shoulder and just goes: “Hey. Wake up, bud.”

And Lil’ Sleepy Billy, with his half lidded eyes hazed over with sleep, grunts awake and Hop goes:

“Let’s get you to bed, son, c’mon.” 

And puts his arm under Billy’s and takes whatever portion of Billy’s weight he needs to as he guides the sleepy boy to bed.

OR when Billy gets sick and he’s bed ridden and groaning in pain and El comes running to Hop with: “Billy’s hurting!”

So he walks in and sees the stupid boy pushing himself up and out of bed with so much effort it looks like the _world_ is on his chest and Hop walks up like: “What are you doing, kid?”

“Gotta….. School.”

“Nuh uh, you look about an inch from death.”

“Well shit, Pops, you’re no future Miss America, either.” Billy groans in irritation and Hopper gently pushes Billy back down by his shoulder.

“You need to stay in bed.”

“Max….” Billy groans out.

“I can drive Max to school. You get some rest, son. I’ll be back.”

And Billy grumbles something about being called ‘son’ as he lays back and wraps the blankets over himself tighter and curls up. Hopper feels successful. And can’t help but letting the name “son” slip out as he helps Billy eat his soup or as he brings him some medicine that Joyce suggested.

And Hopper doesn’t call Billy “my boy” directly to his face. Usually it’ll be when he’s talking about him to others or trying to defend him when someone starts trying to talk shit about how he’s a menace and Hop has to be like: “that’s my _boy_ you’re talking about, so I suggest you _take that back_.”

But sometimes he’ll do it in front of Billy just to make him squirm because it’s practically Billy’s profession to get under everyone’s skin, so giving Billy a taste of his own medicine makes Hop laugh. Like if he’s introducing him to somebody and he’ll be like: “This is my boy, Billy.” to which Billy gets red and shoves his fists in his pockets and jabs Hop with his elbow because he doesn’t know how to properly react to that.

Or when Joyce and Hop are together and they’re all having some weird ~Family Dinner~ with everyone’s significant others and they’re hanging out afterwards Billy is going OFF about music and Joyce looks at Hop and says: “He’s really passionate about music, huh?”

And Hop, who also has a MAJOR affinity for music, just laughs and says loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Yup, that’s my boy.”

And Billy gets red because he just can’t control it and he glares at Hopper as Steve chuckles beside him.

“Awww….” Steve coos. “You’re his boy!”

“Shut up, Harrington.”

“Harrington?” Steve asks with a smirk. “I thought I was ‘babe’!”

And Billy just grabs Steve’s ear and yanks his face close to him and mutters “You’re a pain in the ass is what you are” before kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this and could write a bajillion words about scenarios in which Hop calls Billy "son" ♥ AUGH
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed! If you liked this at all, you're free to come read more of my stuff over at [@okaybutlikeimagine](https://okaybutlikeimagine.tumblr.com/)! I have lots of stuff on there that I'm eventually gonna post on here. It's just a matter of preference of platform and stuff I guess! ^U^
> 
> I'm also [@pointeful](https://pointeful.tumblr.com/) (my main blog) if you wanna see me be a loser!
> 
> You can find this specific post [here](https://okaybutlikeimagine.tumblr.com/post/187228225248/okay-can-we-get-more-hopper-calling-billy-son-or) on Tumblr!
> 
> Thanks so much and I adore your soul ~♥


	2. The Guy In Shades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay so billy calling hopper dad is everything but how about el hearing billy call her his sister"
> 
> ~~~
> 
> But it takes a while for her to understand when Billy calls her sister.
> 
> He doesn’t really say it to her face, more like when he’s talking to other people about her. And the first few times he says it, she thinks he’s talking about Max. Until one day when they’re gonna go run some errands and someone’s on the phone with Billy and he says: “Can’t, I’m going to the store with my sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there!
> 
> **PREFACE:** This series is full of a bunch of asks from my blog [@okaybutlikeimagine](url) where lots of lovely and gorgeous people have decided they like my writing enough to ask me to write things! So these works are going to be pretty casual and pretty random! (I'm trying to take out the shorthand but I might miss some). I might also add some content/polish some stuff up on here. So just be aware of that! **These are not full blown fics**, these are ficlets at best, but really they're just responses to asks on Tumblr. I was asked to post these all in one place here on AO3 for following and bookmarking reasons, which is why I'm doing this! **If you're JUST here to read full blown fics and not little ficlets like this, then sorry but this might not be for you!**
> 
> so i cry over Billy and El being siblings and That's That on That
> 
> the prompt is in the summary!
> 
> (title of the fic and chapter from Sunglasses at Night - Corey Hart)

Okay we all saw how excited El got about the idea of having a sister. Like…… finding out where she “belonged”? Having someone she’s so connected to? That was _so_ exciting for her even though Kali was not exactly nice to El. She used her and I think that the whole experience taught El just how important a found family can be!

Like? Hopper is a lil crazy and Billy is annoying and ruffles her hair just about every time he sees her, and they don’t let her kiss Mike when she wants to, but they love her. When she wakes up screaming in the middle of the night, they’re BOTH there by her side, Hopper (almost) fully awake and giving her hushed words of comfort while Billy walks in with a glass of milk and an extra blanket. They’ll answer her questions at any point in the day, even when their answers become more sighs than words. They introduce her to yummy foods and cool music and overall make living here just really _nice_ and even after 2 years it still feels so new to her and she’s amazed.

But it takes a while for her to understand when Billy calls her "sister".

Sister just feels like such a _special_ title. Sister means _family_. Yeah, sometimes she calls Hop "Dad", but there's something so different about having a sibling. Something close; like a partner in crime. Someone to make her feel like she's _cool_. Someone to teach her new things and how to get in trouble in fun ways and someone who makes her laugh when Jim makes her angry.

He doesn’t really say it to her face, more like when he’s talking to other people about her. And the first few times he says it, she thinks he’s talking about Max. He'll mention his sister when he's talking to people and they're about to go out somewhere but those other times they've _always_ gone out with Max. Until one day when they’re gonna go run some errands and someone’s on the phone with Billy and he says: “Can’t, I’m going to the store with my sister.”

And El walks in and tilts her head, eyeing him curiously until Billy ends his call.

“Max is coming?” she asks and Billy goes red. Like, IMMEDIATELY. Because he’s been “Caught” calling El his sister and it’s still a lot for him Emotionally~ to admit to his Found Family.

“Uhhhh… no I was talking about you, kiddo.”

El’s face is blank before it _lights up_ with understanding.

“Sister?” she asks, pointing at herself.

Billy nods. “Uh huh.”

There's a brief pause before:

“Brother!” She points to Billy this time.

“Uh… yeah, that’s how that works, I guess.”

And El is bouncing in place before she runs and hugs Billy around the middle and presses her cheek to his chest and he’s _so insanely red._

“Love you!” El’s voice is muffled into his chest and Billy is like, _shaking_ at this point because _what the fuck_ he spent basically all of his life feeling worthless and now people love him? Now these people tell him almost daily that they love him? Now he's getting hugs and he's _accepting_ them and maybe that's the weirdest part. It’s all just weird.

El peels herself away to glare at him. “Love you.” She says, eyes expectant.

Billy rolls his eyes through his blush. “Yeah, yeah, I love you too, kiddo. Now let’s go, it’s getting dark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cry over these two being siblings. Seriously, I just.... these two have each other's backs ALL the time, they love each other so much, they're always there for one another, and El's heart EXPLODES when she realizes Billy _really_ thinks of her as a sister. It's........ just my canon.
> 
> anyway, if you wanna find this particular post, you totally can on my blog [right here!](https://okaybutlikeimagine.tumblr.com/post/187288310152/okay-so-billy-calling-hopper-dad-is-everything-but)
> 
> if you liked this and wanna read more of the stuff that I've written, you can find stuff at my blog [@okaybutlikeimagine](https://okaybutlikeimagine.tumblr.com/)! You can also go there to yell at me about these darling boys. ♥ but I'm in school rn so it's taken me a while to get to anything
> 
> you can also find me on my main blog [@pointeful](https://pointeful.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come see me be a dork.
> 
> thanks soso much for reading and I adore your soul ♥


End file.
